All is needed
by Hidarikiki
Summary: He needed her. Good thing for him she doesn't know.


So, I had another inspiration.  
An epiphany.  
And fuck this shit, I'm will write it. =P

"Like this?" - He asked from under the covers.

"Oh Christ...yes...ha...lower..." The blonde girl had her eyes closed dreamily as the most satisfied smile appeared on her face, legs over her partner's shoulders,both lovers hidden by the thin white sheet of the girl's bed. Trashing over the matresses she had some fingers over her mouth while the other hand was tangled on her own hair.

The boy smiled at his task. Looking at her while from under the sheets as he pleasured her...For God's sake, she looked like a goddess. An inhumanly perfect goddess. Suddenly he stopped what he was doing and came up, to hover over the beauty now caged beteween his strong arms and dragon's like fended eyes.

She imediatly missed his touch and as waking up from a torrid dream, she returned his gaze, pouting in a cute way and snaking her arms slowly behind his neck.

For a few moments they stayed like that, just staring, trying to discover one another trough their eyes. He knew it. She had him around those little fingers of hers. That messy sex-time hair, deep chocolate and always gentle eyes, tilted little nose that brought harmony to the perfect apples of her face...  
Every bit of him was deeply tied to this angel under him. And he didn't even describe that body. Oh, for sure she would be the death of him.

He must have been staring for sometime now, because he suddenly felt a little warmth over his left cheek and took a moment to realize it was her small hand.

"Hey Dragon..." She whispered softly to him, a voice full of the sleep they didn't' get to do while caressing the spot her hand was over. "Is something wrong?" She didn't look concerned, but a little frustrated as he haven't finished what he had started.

And he really didn't know why he had stoped. Oh, yes, the goddes shit. Resting himself beside her on his side and supporting his head with one hand he could only smile at her. With his free hand he started to trace patterns over her exposed belly.

She closed her eyes in a content gesture, aproving this gentle demonstration of his affection that was so uncommon between them.

"Lucy..." His hoarse voice was enough to make her open her lids and stare at him from her position.  
Every breath she took. Every heartbeat of hers. Every tear, smile, scream, moan. Just everything. He...

"...Need everything" Was all that his life full with experiences of pain, loneliness and death would let him say. But someday, he wished, he would be able to say it all to her. All that he wanted. How he wished she was only his, that he needed to protect her, that he missed her touches when she was gone on those crazy missions and how that worried him no ending. That he wanted to wake up like this every day and...

He felt two gentle hands over his, stopping his soft motions over her underbelly and bringing it to her lips and placing a soft kiss over his hard and scarred knuckles.  
"Then..." She place the hand she was holding over her heart, making him flush strangely.

"I'll give you all you need...Sting"

The man then smiled and touched his forehead to hers before kissing her lips briefly.

"Thank you..."

She gave him a mischievous grimm and brought her face closer to his ear.

"And I 'll thank you veeery vereeery much if you're a nice dragon boy and finish what you started..." After purring it for him, feeling his arm's hairs standing, she bited his earlobe to reinforce her wishes.

"Well, like you asked me so nicely, let me finish you then..." He answered in his most deep and masculine tone, while positioning himself above her again, making her blush with his fierce dominant attitude. She was never a challenge over the control of their sex.

But only him knew how much she controled him. And as he leant to deposit a hungy kiss on her neck and her scent invaded him he was glad that she didn't know it for now.

That's all, because I felt like the first StingxLucy I wrote earlier wasn't' worth this alternative couple. bye-bye ;)


End file.
